The Sage with one path Uzumaki Naruto
by Josh Costello
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto instead of being the descendent of Asura was the descendant of someone else...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto nor any characters.

Nagato with his hair white after reviving every person who died in the assault on Konoha beckons Naruto to come to him "Naruto there is much you need to know before I move on," he ushered in a raspy drained voice.

"Uchiha Madara is still alive the masked man named Tobi." Nagato's weary decrepit voice started to falter and he said with his last piece of will. "Konan before I die give Naruto my Rinnegan it will make sense in the future but for no Naruto I will bestow you a gift to save everyone." Konan walked over to him as Naruto did and surgically removed both of his eyes.

"Now then pain what do you want to give me of all people." at these words a pair of blue eyes identical to Naruto's rolled into his sockets.

"Uzumaki Naruto lift up your shirt."

Naruto obeyed quite confused at why he had to do so "I'm going to break your seal and it will result in my death."

"No Nagato don't!" Konan tried to stop him when it was too late Nagato had broken his seal and Naruto slumped over with the same pupils as the Kyuubi.

-In the mind plane-

"Ha ha ha Naruto you brat I will be leaving here now all thanks to Nagato." The fox demon said in a deep growl. "Like hell you are!" Naruto exclaimed as he used the shadow clone jutsu summoning hundreds of clones they all began attacking the Kyuubi although they were easily dispersed of the real Naruto got a bad blow landed on him with an ominous crunch which he guessed was his arm snapping in half. He dispersed all of his clones at once and the Kyuubi began to create a massive purple ball so massive Naruto accepted Nagato's sacrifice was in vain.

Wait thought Naruto, Nagato sent me here to do something important and "Kyuubi wait!"

Naruto ran up the Foxes leg and pulled out Nagato's rinnegan from his pocket "Nagato gave me this and I think I know why now Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut his eye out.

"You idiot do you think that will stop me!" The Kyuubi froze the purple ball of chakra dispersing Naruto put one of the rinnegan in his eye socket and nature energy flooded throughout his body making him use sage mode.

"You Naruto! The sage of Six Paths." Naruto walked up to the Kyuubi's eye and said in a voice different to his own "Kurama my boy let this child replace me it is his destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama lowered his ferocity at the familiar voice he thoought he would never hear again.

"Old Man Six Paths?" He said as he couldn't believe what this little brat had become.

"Yes, Kurama my dear, why are you attacking this boy I wonder." His Rinnegan lit up and Kurama felt is mind being probed. "Oh dear, you are a hateful boy in your age I see. Why is there only one half of you here though?"

"Minato Namikaze sent me here in this boy and before he died took the other half of me."

Hagoromo looking through Naruto's eyes smiled at this with the old smile he had before he had passed away. "Kurama my boy I can't remain for long the boy's body can't sustain so much nature energy before he can't use my powers any longer. So, I'll help you and the boy get along."

Just before Hagoromo dispersed from Naruto's body Kurama felt an evil presence leave him and a defenceless Naruto lay before him. He raised his hand and clenched it.

Naruto awoke but when he was about get out of their Kurama's hand stopped immediately before him.

"The hell why'd you stop." he muttered.

"Bump fists with me Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto raised his hand and hit Kurama's

"What's the deal is this supposed to kill me or something!" Naruto looked down when his chakra had been rejuvenated as small patches of fire like chakra began appearing all over his body until he was fully engulfed in chakra.

"Kyuubi what is this all about this is your chakra?"

"My name is Kurama and I was reminded who I once was by a voice." he left out the information on Hagoromo. "Well you can leave now go back and see that Sakura girl."

Naruto smirked at these words "Oh Kurama you idiot I'm not in to Sakura anymore in fact I don't know if I'm going to like anyone from this point on, she was just me as a kid trying to make a bond you know."

"Well go to the village at least you can recover physically and mentally." Naruto nodded and opened his eyes in the real world to find a note in front of his face.

'Dear Naruto I am moving Nagato's body now and am setting up to meet Madara Uchiha he will want Nagato's Rinnegan to improve is Do-Jutsu. Be ready for him to do something major, And Don't Show Anyone your new powers! Just say the power surge the sensory's felt was you putting the Rinnegan in, From Nagato and Konan'

After a bit of walking back to the village with the almost healed pain of his broken arm bugging him, he seen someone walking into the forest clearing.

"Yo Hinata!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata at Naruto's greeting looked really happy to see the man she loved alive and stopped with a halt directly in front of him "N..Naruto Kun. What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, it's a long story Hinata I'm happy to see you were okay after Pain hit you." Hinata blushed at Naruto saying he cared for her "What was that huge surge of Chakra Naruto Kun. I came here when I felt it." Naruto at this averted his eyes.

"Well it was me putting Nagato's Rinnegan in," Hinata looked confused but realised Pain was Nagato or at least the 6th path.

"Hinata I need to ask you one thing." Naruto looked down at her with a stern expression.

"Did you mean what you said while you were fighting Pain for me. Do you lo..." Hinata started running forward at these word's acting dismissive and said "Naruto Kun I see Kakashi Sensei!"

Naruto ran forward to the edge of the forest clearing waving at Kakashi "Kakashi Sensei good to see Rinne Rebirth worked on you..." Naruto froze at the site in front of him hundreds of Leaf citizens cheering at his arrival "What is this?" Naruto said perplexed.

"You goof Naruto it's everyone waiting to celebrate you of course you did defeat Pain after all..."

Naruto saw Kakashi falter and as soon as he knew it Kakashi had put a bandage all the way around the left side of his head covering the Rinnegan. "Hinata go and get Sakura."

"Now Naruto go and celebrate the defeat of Pain with everyone."

Everyone rejoiced in Naruto's triumph cheering and throwing him above their heads, singing his name and most of all Sakura came up to Naruto when he was let down and bonked him on the side of the head pulling him into an embrace. "Meet me Kakashi and Hinata down at training ground 7 in an hour."

-One Hour Later-

Kakashi tilted his head at Naruto in a confused fashion. "Naruto is it just me or are you taller." He ran up to him and measured up. "Well how'd that happen you look more grown up."

"Never mind that Kakashi Sensei we better get started with Naruto's training."

"Right you are Sakura now first of all we're going to test your Rinnegan for Genjutsu." Kakashi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and he trapped himself in a Genjutsu even more powerful than the Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi collapsed when he escaped the torture of the Genjutsu and said "Naruto did you send me into that Genjutsu."

"No, I mean I kind of did but I'm not sure how I have never done a genjutsu."

"I need a little to recover do Taijutsu with Hinata now."

"Okay then when do we start," Hinata activating her Byakugan jumped into the air and Naruto who's Rinnegan lit up gentle fisted her right in the chest knocking her out.

Just a note: I am really happy with the early response to this series and I will be writing a lot of this as I find it very enjoyable so leave a review to tell me anything I did right or anything I messed up goodnight folks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata!" Naruto realising what he had done grabbed her from mid-air.

"Naruto what did you do?" Kakashi looked at him with his eye uncovered from his headband from the ground still recovering from the Tsukuyomi. "S... Sakura help she's d... dying." He stuttered.

"Naruto she's going to need to go to the leaf hospital. How did you use the Byakugan though?" Sakura looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm a clueless Bastard!" he punched himself obviously trying to break something in frustration. Kakashi intervened this sight by grabbing his wrist. "Naruto don't beat yourself up." Kakashi said as he looked down at him.

Naruto's eye was now the same as Kurama's and his rinnegan had two tomoe. "She loved me Kakashi she said so against pain and I see it now she's loved me all her life and I was too spineless to notice!"

"Naruto you've never felt love before it's only natural for you not to understand." Naruto's demeanour changed at once and he had a sage eye. "Let me see her Sakura."

"Naruto you can't think you can help heal her, can you? She growled at him.

He calmly said to her "Move aside." as his voice deepened an octave. He then activated Kurama chakra mode to grab her with the chakra arms.

"Sorry Hinata," he put his hand where he had hit her and a white symbol appeared in the spot.

Hinata awoke in his arms as he had deactivated Kurama chakra mode and smiled at him. "Naruto Kun you saved me." She looked up at him with her opalescent eyes meeting his.

"Hinata I saw you when I hit you, I saw your whole life in my eyes." He muttered and trying to finish his sentence ran off like a confused little boy.

He bashed on Iruka's door, "Why Naruto what's the visit for?" he yawned as Naruto had taken his time to his place, "I need an opinion Iruka Sensei, lets discuss it over Ramen."

At Ichiraku Ramen he sat in silence for a while before saying "Iruka Sensei do you think I should ask Hinata out on a date," Iruka just sat there in stunned silence finishing his bowl of Ramen before saying "Of course Naruto if you like Hinata you should go for it!"

"She loves me I read her mind and I seen childhood memories flash by and I don't want to hurt her you got any ideas Iruka Sensei." Iruka chortled to himself and before he knew it his laughter overcame him "Who would've thought you of all people would be a lady's man most people your age wouldn't care about that."

"Well then Naruto it's getting late just think about it and you'll find the answer." he walked in the opposite direction from him.

When Naruto was home, he found he had to shave some stubble growing on his chin before he laid himself down and Kurama's voice rang inside his head "He he I thought you wouldn't find love Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

Although Naruto still kept at his training day in and day out, he never even talked to Hinata. "Kakashi Sensei can we have a break I'm starting to feel light headed again Naruto said as they were sending waves of Genjutsu to each other to see who would break first.

After a while longer Naruto finally broke making his Rinnegan drip blood after Kakashi succeeded in teaching himself Tsukuyomi "Naruto Kun," Hinata whispered to herself watching from a distance.

Sakura who had picked up on this offered to practise Taijutsu with Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto!" she yelled punching the ground and burrowing from beneath him. He backflipped 20 feet in the air before landing where Sakura had run to. "Got you now! Channaro!" but before her hit connected, he switched places with her using his newly found Amenotejikara.

He using his insight gained from his Rinnegan jumped 10 feet up in the exact spot Sakura would begin to fall and hit her square in the chest with a Rasengan. "Sorry Sakura!" he said remembering back to the time he had mimicked gentle fist.

When he went to help her up, she called him an "Inconsiderate Dunce" before walking off to the forest clearing like the Tsundere she was. Naruto was confused, "Inconsiderate Dunce?" "Where the hell did that come from?" Kakashi walked up behind him.

"Chidori!" Naruto Barely moved in time for Kakashi's Chidori to land on him. They stared each other down Naruto readying a kunai and Kakashi a Jutsu.

"I guess I'm on your speed level now Kakashi Sensei. Surprise attacks won't work!" Hinata watching the scene unfold from her regular vantage point looking at Naruto fifty feet away felt so happy about Naruto becoming a man Jonin level fighter she started to cry, she couldn't be part of the moment.

"Not even close Naruto!" He used Kamui to dart around the field and Naruto still adapting couldn't keep up at all. (Side Note: This Kakashi is on the level of war arc Kakashi with chakra and sharingan usability.)

Naruto tried with his dual tomoe Rinnegan to even spot Kakashi ho was poking out of a different dimension for split seconds also using the body flicker Jutsu, then Naruto decided he was going to even out the playing field.

His body was completely covered in Golden chakra. "Let's go Kakashi!" Naruto traced Kakashi's movement's perfectly he darted in and out of the different spot's Kakashi appeared in and Kakashi asked amidst the fray "How are you using Kurama's Chakra like that anyway Naruto you didn't really make it clear?"

"Oh, I befriended him!" Naruto said as he got the right moment to grab Kakashi's head from the pocket dimension and slashed him with a Kunai.

"Naruto I can't believe it. You may be the first Jonin in Genin's clothing."

Naruto chuckling at this comment being acknowledged by Kakashi of all people fell over. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto looked through someone else's eyes. He was looking at a woman with red hair, a hulking man with orange hair and a strong physique and a small guy with a huge sword on his shoulder. Naruto recognised it as Zabuza's.

He spoke in a much deeper voice than his own. "From today forth


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto what happened?" Kakashi's face was over his.

"I saw Sasuke!" He shot up from the bed he was lying on.

"Naruto don't freak out. You were probably dreaming after you collapsed." Naruto then picked up on an odd beeping noise. "Is this a Hospital room Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yeah Naruto, you should've seen poor Hinata she's come in for hours at a time these past days." At these words he looked harassed "Hinata came to see me. I thought she would hate me, I-I almost killed her remember."

"That wasn't your fault Naruto. The Rinnegan can copy Kekkei Genkai, you ask me it's the Sage of Six Paths for finding it."

"I'm going to clear out Sensei." Naruto picked up his headband and fastened it to his head pulling the bandage that covers his Rinnegan off. "Naruto you need to rest." Naruto then instantly disappeared.

In his small apartment he packed a bag full of ramen cups and marked his bedpost with a Rinnegan seal. "Where are you Sasuke." He said as he took a look into his mind for just a moment.

"Madara, you want Taka to go after Gyuki?"

Naruto was really pissed "Sasuke you bastard you joined up with the Akatsuki!" He then began walking out of the village, thinking 'He's headed to Kumogakure'

When he reached the gate ready to start running, he heard a voice behind him. "Stop Naruto."

It was Sakura. "You're going after Sasuke aren't you." Naruto still looking ahead didn't reply.

"Before you go you idiot, I have something to say." She sighed "The reason I called you inconsiderate is that you've been ignoring Hinata." Naruto turned his Rinnegan slightly on her and began jumping through the trees North East to where he knew Sasuke was.

(Sasuke's point of view cause Naruto travelling would be boring.)

"Get Ready!" Sasuke yelled to Taka as Killer B hurtled towards them, he went straight for Sasuke fighting Shortsword to Katana. Sasuke then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan trying to get the one hit on him that would ensure their victory. B started to fight quite unorthodox juggling his swords and using each one of them to their full use. "Amaterasu!" B let out a 'Wee!' and 8 octopus arms grew out of him juggling Sasuke around beating him severely in the process.

"Amaterasu!" He yelled again but then said "Inferno Style!" The flames purposefully looped around B's arms and just as he was incapacitated Jugo jumped from where he was biding his time and knocked him out cold.

After 3 hours of walking dragging B's unconscious body they stopped as they all heard a distinct rustle at the same moment. Naruto who had tracked them down appeared behind Sasuke in Karin's place. He put the other three under a powerful Genjutsu that made them act as if nothing had happened and replaced himself with Karin again.

He followed them for another five minutes before Sasuke decided to sit down. At once Naruto jumped down from the tree he was perched in and kicked Sasuke so hard he flew 10 feet back. He activated the Genjutsu on the other three to make them fall backwards and be unable to get back up.

"Naruto you found me after all this time." He said as he got up his eyes in Mangekyou and ready to move in for the kill.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit Naruto's left the village!" Kiba said as all of the teams met up on Kakashi's orders.

"Yes, he's going after Sasuke." Ino walked up to Kakashi and shouted "Why did you let him go! I swear if he hurts Sasuke!" Sakura who was just taken out of the Genjutsu Naruto had put on her looked scared "Naruto... could kill Sasuke if he saw it necessary."

Shikamaru then spoke up "How could Naruto kill Sasuke from what I know if Sasuke can hold him off his Sage Mode wouldn't work?"

"About that Shikamaru Naruto is stronger than when he fought pain... he can control the Kyuubi." Kakashi thought it would be good to leave out the Rinnegan. "We need to go after them." Shikamaru said worried at the news to the group as a whole. "Agreed was the mass response apart from Hinata who said "No Naruto... well he's changed a little and personally I don't want to see them fight and hurt each other and we couldn't even get close."

"Hinata you don't need to come if you don't want to but we're going."

"I'll go if you all are." she said.

"It's settled we leave in fifteen minutes. The way I see we can with No Hokage to tell us no." They all started to disperse getting their ninja tools etc.

(The Naruto Sasuke Fight)

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" hundreds of clones surrounded Sasuke from all directions with no fighting intent. They stared each other down Sasuke not yet spotting his Rinnegan flew forwards at him. "I've wanted to kill you for these last year's Naruto!" They started to have a raw fist fight Sasuke confused he couldn't land a single attack on him yelled "Chidori Stream!" which Naruto began dodging easily.

"Naruto you bastard!" he yelled before he used Amaterasu. Naruto just able to pick up on it with the black flames pure speed linked up with Kurama and appeared behind Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke but you're coming home!" he said as he elbowed Sasuke in the back of the neck.

(From the crew's point of view)

"Ino are you sure he's in Kumogakure." Kakashi said while trying to track him with his Sharingan.

"No, he's not there anymore he's heading back to the village at an incredible rate."

"We're not too far back let's head back." Kakashi said as he signalled to get close to him. "Get a hand on me and we'll arrive before him." They all closed in on Kakashi and he used Kamui heading back to the village.

"He's not arrived at the gate yet I don't get it even if he was going really fast, I would've picked up his chakra." She then darted her head to the construction going on and said "He slipped past us, let's go see if he got Sasuke guy's!"

Kakashi who had arrived at his apartment first banged on the door "Naruto have you got Sasuke in there?" He opened the door a slit and to his astonishment it was empty besides from a note. 'Whoever reads this I'm sorry but I'm temporarily leaving the village. Tell my friends I'll miss them and tell Kakashi Sensei he was the best Sensei I could've asked for. Goodbye – Naruto' at this Kakashi dropped the note to the ground and looking to his left he seen a burnt seal on his bedpost in the shape of a Rinnegan. "Naruto you idiot," Kakashi said as everyone reached the door.


End file.
